


Giddy-up Cowgirl

by CaughtAGhost (ghosthan), ghosthan



Category: 1872 - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: 1872, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbians, Timely, genderbent, marvel 1872 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthan/pseuds/CaughtAGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthan/pseuds/ghosthan
Summary: A community fill for: "genderbent AU in a more idyllic West, though Steve still struggles with the responsibilities of sheriff and Tony is even more underestimated as the town's drunk blacksmith" :) Love this so much xxx
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Giddy-up Cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).




End file.
